idokoreafandomcom-20200214-history
기초문법
(원래 영어로 써 있는데 한국어로 번역하는 중) 알파벳 1. 이도(Ido)의 알파벳은 아래와 같이 영어의 알파벳과 똑 같다. abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 2. 에스페란토(Esperanto)의 알파벳에는 특별한 표시를 해놓은 글자들이 있어서 키보드 입력시 특별한 프로그램이 필요하거나 차선책으로 X- system 키보드 입력을 해야 하지만 이도(Ido)는 키보드 입력에 아무런 불편함이나 제한이 없다. 발음 1. 이도(Ido)의 모음은 a e i o u 로서 스페인어, 이태리어와 비슷하고 a는 '아', e는 '에', i는 '이', o는 '오', u는 '우'로 각각 발음된다. 2. Diphthong (모음 2개를 합쳐서 한 음절로 발음하는 것)이 au, eu 2개가 있는데 au는 영어의 owl처럼 (아우를 한 음절로), eu도 한 음절로 발음할 수 있다. 3. 다른 언어와는 달리 이도(Ido)는 발음을 조금 잘못해도 대충 알아 들을 수 있다. 4. 이도(Ido)의 자음은 대부분 영어처럼 발음한다. 하지만 c는 ts (feroca = fe-ro-tsa), j는 프랑스어의 j (dh발음, 영어의 plea's'''ure와 같음), Qu는 '쿼'처럼 발음한다. 액센트 1. 두 음절 이상인 단어는 맨 뒤에서 두번째 음절에 강조를 한다. 예: l'i'bro, s'i'mpla, '''a'pud, gr'a'''nda, pard'o'no, av'e'rtas, mash'i'no, trov'e'bla. 2. 유일한 예외는 동사의 -ar, -ir, -or형으로 그 동사의 마지막 음절을 강조한다. -ar 동사: trov'a'r, parol'a'r, studi'a'r. 3. i, u 모음이 뒤에 다른 모음과 있을 때 (ia, uo 같은 경우) studias는 st'u'dias (stud'i'as 아님), linguo는 l'i'nguo (ling'u'o 아님)처럼 된다. 이는 모음들이 서로 연음되면 자연스럽게 한 음절처럼 발음되기 때문이다. 관사 1. 이도(Ido)의 관사는 영어의 the와 같은 정관사 la뿐이다. 예: la ponto (the bride), la lagi (the lakes) 2. 이도(Ido)에는 영어의 a, an과 같은 부정관사는 없다. 그래서 navo(ship)는 문맥에 따라 ship 또는 a ship을 뜻하게 된다. 러시아어와 같은 언어에서는 아예 관사가 없고 영어와 같은 언어에서는 관사가 두개나 있는데 이도(Ido)에서는 단 하나의 관사만을 사용함으로써 어느 한 쪽 편 언어에 치우지지 않음을 보여 준다. 3. 프랑스어, 독일어, 이탈리아어 그리고 스페인어에 있는 관사의 변화가 이도(Ido)에는 없고 이도(Ido)의 관사 la는 영어의 the처럼 불변이다. 단어의 성 다른 언어에는 문법이 규정하는 단어의 성(gender/性)이 각각 따로 있어서 일일이 단어 하나하나마다 여성인지 남성인지 그 성을 배워야 하지만 이도(Ido)에는 그런게 없다. 단어 1. 이도(Ido)는 주요유럽언어인 영어, 프랑스어, 독일어, 이탈리아어, 러시아어 그리고 스페인어에 그 기초를 근거하므로 이도(Ido)의 단어는 전혀 낯설지가 않다. 2. 단어의 어원(root)는 변하지 않고 대부분 어미가 품사나 격에 따라 특정하게 변하므로 문장구조를 쉽게 파악할 수가 있다. 3. 전치사나 접속사, 부사 중에는 어미가 바뀌지 않는 것도 있다. 예: en = in (~안에), sur = on (~위에), se = if (~한다면) 명사 1. 이도(Ido)의 모든 명사는 어미가 '''o'로 끝난다. 예: dom'o' = house (집), nub'o' = cloud (구름), libr'o' = book (책), ucel'o' = bird (새), urb'o' = town (마을) 2. 복수는 명사 어미 o를 i'로 대체한다. 예: dom'i = houses (집들), libr'i' = books (책들), flor'i' = flowers (꽃들), repast'i' = meals (식사들) 형용사 1. 이도(Ido)의 모든 형용사는 어미가 a'로 끝난다. 예: bon'a = 좋은, grand'a' = 큰, ver'a' = 정말인/진짜인, simpl'a' = 간단한, saj'a' = 똑똑한, fort'a' = 강한 2. 비교용법은 plu (더), min (덜), la maxim (최고), la minim (최저)를 형용사 앞에 사용하고 plu나 min을 사용한 비교대상 앞에는 kam을 사용한다. 예: plu forta = 더 강한, min forta = 덜 강한, la maxim granda = 가장 큰, la minim saja = 가장 바보인 예문: *Me esas plu forta kam tu. = 나는 너보다 더 강하다. *Tu havas plu multa pekunio kam lu. = 너는 그 사람보다 더 많은 돈을 갖고 있다. *Me esas la minim richa viro en la mondo. = 나는 세상에서 가장 가난한 남자이다. *Tu esas la maxim saja studento en nia skolo. = 너는 우리 학교에서 가장 똑똑한 학생이다. *Me esas plu stulta kam lu, ma il esas la maxim stulta. = 나는 그 사람보다 더 멍청하지만, 그 남자가 가장 멍청하다. 3. 이도(Ido)에서는 형용사가 명사의 앞이나 뒤에 와도 아무런 상관이 없다. 예문: *reda floro = floro reda (빨간 꽃) *granda tablo = tablo granda (큰 테이블) *nova libri = libri nova (새 책들) *granda domi = domi granda (큰 집들) 부사 이도(Ido)의 모든 부사는 형용사 어미 a 를 e'로 바꾸면 된다. 예: simpl'a => simpl'e' (간단한 => 간단하게), ver'a' => ver'e' (정말인 => 정말로), bon'a' => bon'e' (좋은 => 좋게) 동사 1. 동사원형 어미 ar 예: kant'ar' = to sing (노래를 부르다), skrib'ar' = to write (글을 쓰다), vid'ar' = to see (보다), flug'ar' = to fly (날다) 2. 현재시제는 원형어미인 ar를 as로 대체 예: vid'as' = see(s) (본다), lern'as' = learn(s) (배운다), trov'as' = find(s) (찾는다) 3. 과거시제는 is로 대체 예: vid'is' = saw (보았다), kant'is' = sang (노래를 불렀다), mov'is' = moved (움직였다) 4. 미래시제는 os로 대체 예: vid'os' = will see (볼 것이다), trov'os' = will find (찾을 것이다) 5. 가정법 어미 us 예: il ven'us' se il pov'us'. = he would come if he were able. (그가 가능하다면 그는 올 것이다.) 6. 명령법과 권유법 어미 ez 예: ven'ez'! = come! (이리 와!), ir'ez'! = go! ( 저리 가!), ni ir'ez'! = let us go! (갑시다!) 7. 현재분사 어미 anta 예: flug'anta' uceli = flying birds (날고 있는 새들), persono skrib'anta' letro = a person writing a letter (편지를 쓰고 있는 사람), kant'anta' puerino = a singing girl (노래를 부르고 있는 소녀) 8. 과거분사 어미 inta 예: flug'inta' uceli = birds which have flown (날아 가버린 새들), hundo dorm'inta' = a dog which has slept (자버린 개) 9. 미래분사 어미 onta 예: stono fal'onta' = a stone that is going to fall (떨어지려는 돌), la puerino kant'onta' = the girl who is going to sing (노래를 부르려는 소녀) 10. 현재수동형분사 어미 ata 예: letro skrib'ata' = a letter (that is) being written (쓰여지는 편지), vorto kantata = a word (being) sung (불려지는 가사) 11. 과거수동형분사 어미 ita 예: letro skrib'ita' = a letter (that has been) written (쓰여진 편지), lav'ita' vesti = washed clothes (세탁되어진 옷가지들), cel'ita' klefo = hidden key (숨겨진 열쇠), libro perd'ita' = a lost book (잃어버린 책) 12. 미래수동형분사 어미 ota 예: letro skribota = a letter (that is going) to be written (쓰여질 편지), la jetota bulo = the ball that is (yet) to be thrown (던져질 공) 종합예문: Ni es'as' vid'ata' = we are (being) seen. (우리는 보여지고 있다.) Ni es'as' vid'ita' = we have been seen (literally "we are having-been-seen"). (우리는 보여졌다.) Ni vid'is' la kato = we saw the cat, or we have seen the cat. (우리는 그 고양이를 보았다.) Ni es'as' trov'ota' = we are (going) to be found, or we will be found. (우리는 찾아질 것이다.) Ni es'is' salv'ata' da nia hundo = we were (being) saved by our dog. (우리는 우리의 개에 의해 구해졌다.) Ni es'is' (ja) salv'ita' = we had been saved, or we were (already) saved. (우리는 구해졌다.) 13. 수동형 어간 es 예: vid'as' => vid'es'as (sees => is seen)(보다 => 보여지다) ni esas trovota를 단축하여 ni trovesos = we will be found. (우리는 찾아질 것이다.)처럼 한다. 14. 'esar + ~inta'를 단축하는 어간 ab 예: skrib'ab'is (sbrib-ab-is) = esis skribinta = had written (적혀진), vend'ab'os (vend-ab-os) = esos vendinta = will have sold (팔릴), vid'ab'as (vid-ab-as) = esas vidinta = has seen ('is having seen') (보이는) 인칭대명사 me - I, me (나,나를) tu - you (너) (프랑스어와 이태리어의 단수형 'tu', 독일어의 'du'와 유사) vu - you (당신) ilu (il) - he, him (그남자, 그남자를) elu (el) - she, her (그여자, 그여자를) olu (ol) - it (그것) lu - he, she, it (그남자, 그여자, 그것 가리지 않고 통칭할 때) ni - we, us (우리, 우리를) vi - you (당신들) (vu의 복수형) li - they (그들) (lu의 복수형) onu (on) - one (하나,한명) su - oneself, himself, herself, itself, themselves (자기자신, 그남자자신, 그여자자신, 그자신, 그들자신) 1. 영어에서 you가 주격이나 목적격으로 다같이 사용되듯이 이도(Ido)의 me도 같이 사용되며 il로 해야할지 el로 해야할지 ol로 해야할지 난감할 때는 그냥 lu로 하고 ilu, elu, olu, onu보다는 il, el, ol, on을 주로 사용한다. 2. 재귀대명사 su는 목적격이 주격과 동일할 적에 사용한다. 예: el vidis su = she saw herself. (그녀는 그녀자신을 보았다.) 소유격대명사 1. 인칭대명사에 형용사 어미 a'를 붙여서 만든다. me'a - my, mine vu'a' - your, yours (singular) ilu'a' - his elu'a' - her, hers olu'a' - its lu'a' - his, her, hers, its ni'a' - our, ours vi'a' - your, yours (plural) li'a' - their, theirs onu'a' - one's su'a' - one's own, his own, her own, its own, their own. 예문: ilu havas elua libro = he has her book. (그남자는 그녀의 책을 가지고 있다.) ol esas certe elua = it is certainly hers. (그것은 분명히 그녀의 것이다.) nia kato e vua hundo esas en mea domo = our cat and your dog are in my house. (우리의 고양이와 당신의 개가 나의 집안에 있습니다.) 파생어 Any adjective can be turned into an adverb by replacing the final -a with an -e. Similarly, from any verb can be obtained a noun (with the noun ending o), meaning the corresponding action. For example, from vidar (to see) we get vido = (the act of) seeing or sight. From dankar (to thank) we get danko = thanking or thanks. From promenar (to walk) we get promeno = walking, or a walk. From kurar (to run) we get kuro = running, or a run. The ending -ing in English has two meanings which must be distinguished. In "the running horse" the word "running" is an adjective and is translated as kuranta (as in la kuranta kavalo). However, in "running is a pleasure" the word "running" is a noun and is translated as kuro as in kuro esas plezuro. An adjective can be made into a noun by using the ending -o, the meaning of the noun being someone or something which has that quality. For example, from giganta (gigantic) we get giganto = a giant; from bela (beautiful) we derive belo (a beauty). Similarly, from parolanta (speaking) we get parolanto = speaker, or someone now speaking, from sequanta (following) we derive sequanto = follower, and from employata (employed) we get employato = employee. When a noun root is given the ending a the resulting adjective has the same meaning. A couple of examples will make this clear. Thus, from the noun papero (paper) the adjective papera describes something which is paper, as in papera chapelo = paper hat. Similarly, from metalo (metal) we get metala (of metal) as in metala taso = metal cup. More often, adjectives are formed from nouns by adding a suffix. The general-purpose suffix for forming an adjective is -al-, which is placed between the root and the adjective ending -a. For example, from naturo we get naturala, and from papero we get paperala as in paperala industrio = paper industry. Similarly from lego (law) we derive legala = legal (related to law), and from manuo (hand) we get manuala = manual or by hand. The suffix al can be used also with verb roots, as in edukala = educational (from edukar = to educate). A verb can be derived from an adjective by use of a suitable suffix, such as -ig-. For example, from mola (soft) we get moligar = to soften. Similarly, from intensa (intense) we get intensigar = to intensify. From varma (warm) we get varmigar = to warm (make something warm). Compare this with varmeskar = to become warm. Note that a suffix must always be used - we cannot say "varmar" which would be ambiguous (and illogical). To derive a verb from a noun the appropriate suffix must be used, according to the intended meaning of the verb. In an international language it is essential to make the meaning clear, since different languages give different meanings (and sometimes more than one meaning) to verbs derived from nouns (as, for example, with the English verb "to stone"). So from the noun martelo (hammer) we use the suffix -ag- (indicating action) to obtain the verb martelagar = to hammer. This also means that we can go on to derive the word martelago = (the act of) hammering. Similarly, we cannot turn the noun salo (salt) into a verb just by substituting a verb ending but must include a suffix such as -iz- (indicating addition of one thing to another) so as to get salizar = to salt (add salt to). Since an adverb can be made from an adjective, and an adjective from a noun, so we can also make an adverb from a noun. For example, from hemo (home) we get heme = at home. Similarly from nokto (night) we can form nokte = at night, or by night. Derivation of a variety of words from one word root is an important part of the language's economy and flexibility. So from the root skrib- (verb skribar = to write) we can derive skribo meaning 'writing' (the act of writing), skribado (prolonged writing), skribilo (a writing instrument of any kind), skribesos (will be written), skribala (the adjective), skribita (written), skriburo (a writing, i.e. something written), and so on. 합성어 may be formed freely. The last element in the combination is the main one in determining the meaning, while the preceding element only modifies the meaning. For example, skrib-tablo means a type of table (a writing table). Similarly, vapor-navo = steamship, vid-punto = viewpoint or point of view, kristal-klara = crystal-clear, sub-mara = undersea, amo-letro = love letter, te-taso = teacup, mar-salo = sea salt. The use of a hyphen is optional but helpful as it makes it easier to see the make-up of compound words; vidpunto and vid-punto are equally valid. The use of the letter o between two nouns which are joined is optional, but advisable where it makes pronunciation easier. So mar-salo and maro-salo are equally valid, as are vid-punto and vido-punto, but letro-buxo is preferable to "letr-buxo". It is important to note that nouns cannot be used unaltered as though they were also adjectives, as is often the case in English. So sea salt must not be translated by "maro salo", but must be translated either as one word, mar-salo or maro-salo, or by using the adjective for 'sea' (marala) as in marala salo, or by using the word for 'of' (di) as in salo di maro. Similarly, 'love letter' is letro di amo or amo-letro but not "amo letro". 어순 is similar to that in English, with some exceptions. Adjectives may precede or follow the noun they qualify. Shorter adjectives generally precede the noun, and longer ones generally follow it, but this is not obligatory. Adverbs may be placed anywhere that allows the meaning to be clear. The subject generally comes before the direct object, but if this order is reversed then the direct object must show this by adding the letter n. For example, la hundo chasas la kato (the dog chases the cat), but la hundon chasas la kato (the cat chases the dog); la viro qua vidas el (the man who sees her), but la viro quan el vidas (the man whom she sees). The indirect object is always indicated by the use of a preposition. For example, el donis la buxo ad il = she gave the box to him. Never imitate the English sentence "she gave him the box" - where there is no preposition to distinguish the indirect object from the direct one. A statement is turned into a question not by changing the word order but by starting the sentence with the word ka. For example, la treno esis hike = the train was here, but ka la treno esis hike? = was the train here? Other question words include kande (when), quale (how), ube (where) and quo (what). For example, ube nun esas la treno? or ube la treno esas nun? = where is the train now? 접두사와 접미사 are very important and give great flexibility to the language. The most useful ones are listed here. A few of these are in fact ordinary words which are therefore also used on their own (such as ne = not), but most are true prefixes or suffixes and can be used only as such, not as separate words. Prefixes des- denotes the direct opposite: des-agreabla = disagreeable; des-facila = difficult; des-avantajo = disadvantage. dis- denotes separation: dis-ruptar = to disrupt; dis-semar = to disseminate, to scatter. ex- ex-, late, retired: ex-prezidanto; ex-oficiro. mi- half, semi-, demi-: mi-horo = half an hour; mi-cirklo = semicircle. mis- denotes wrong action: mis-pronuncar = to mispronounce; mis-uzo = misuse. ne- un-, im-, ir-, non-: ne-posibla = impossible; ne-populara = unpopular. par- used with verbal roots to denote thorough action: par-lektar = to read thoroughly. pre- pre-, before: pre-dicar = to predict; pre-nomo = first name. pseudo- pseudo-, false: pseudo-religioza = pseudo-religious. retro- retro-, backward (used with verbal roots): retro-irar = to go back(ward); retro-tirar = to draw back(ward). ri- denotes repetition (used with verbal roots): ri-facar = to do over again; ri-elektar = to re-elect. sen- -less, without: sen-denta = toothless; sen-avantaja = without advantage. stif- step-: stif-matro = stepmother. vice- vice-, deputy: vice-prezidanto = vice-president. Suffixes -ach- gives an unfavourable or disparaging meaning: hund-acho = cur; infant-acho = brat; dom-acho = hovel. -ad- indicates repeated or continued action (added to verbal roots): from frapar = to strike, frap-adar = to strike repeatedly, frap-ado = a beating; parolado = a speech. -ag- is the root of the word ag-ar (to do, to act) and is used with nouns (especially tools) to form verbs meaning to act with the tool: from martelo (hammer), martel-agar = to hammer. -aj- (added to adjective or noun) denotes something possessing the quality or made from the material indicated: bel-ajo = beautiful object; metal-ajo = something made of metal; (added to a transitive or mixed verb) indicates the object of the action: send-ajo = something sent; drink-ajo = a drink; dic-ajo = saying; (added to an intransitive verb) means something which acts in the sense of the verb: bril-ajo = something shining; exist-ajo = something existing. -al- relating to: naciona-ala = national; autun-ala = autumnal; natur-ala = natural; manu-ala = manual. -an- in forming a noun, denotes a member, inhabitant or adherent: senat-ano = senator; klub-ano = club member; vilaj-ano = villager; in forming an adjective (most often with the name of a country), it is used to indicate belonging: japoniana = Japanese; nederlandana = Dutch. -ar- denotes a collection or group of objects or beings: hom-aro = humanity; libr-aro = library, book collection; har-aro = hair; muton-aro = flock of sheep. -ari- indicates the object or recipient of an action: pag-ario = payee. -atr- like: metal-atra = metallic, metal-like; blu-atra = bluish. -e- coloured, having the colour of: or-ea = golden; oranj-ea = orange(-coloured). -ebl- -able, -ible: drink-ebla = drinkable; lekt-ebla = readable; kred-ebla = credible. -ed- -ful, contents of: pinch-edo = a pinch; glas-edo = glass-ful. -eg- extremely, to a great extent, very large: pluv-egar = to rain very heavily; pluv-ego = downpour; rich-ega = extremely rich; dom-ego = mansion. -em- inclined to (added to verbal roots): labor-ema = industrious; atak-ema = aggressive; parol-ema = talkative. -end- something to be done or which must be done: pag-enda = payable, must be paid; problemo solv-enda = a problem which must be solved. -er- person, or sometimes animal or thing, which customarily, but not professionally, does something (added to verbal roots): fum-ero = smoker; klim-ero = climber; rept-ero = reptile; kant-ero = singer. -eri- an establishment: distil-erio = distillery; bak-erio = bakery. -es- denotes a state or quality (as the root of the verb esar, to be): bel-eso = beauty; infant-eso = infancy; malad-eso = sickness. -esk- to begin to, to become: dorm-eskar = to fall asleep; rich-eskar = to become rich; sid-eskar = to sit down (begin sitting). -esm- ordinal numbers: un-esma = first; du-esma = second. -estr- chief, head: urb-estro = (town) mayor; post-estro = postmaster; nav-estro = (ship's) captain. -et- diminutive: river-eto = brook; libr-eto = booklet; pluv-etar = to drizzle; humid-eta = a trifle damp. -ey- place for something or for doing something: kaval-eyo = stable; lav-eyo = wash-room; koqu-eyo = kitchen. -id- offspring, descendant: Izrael-ido = Israelite. -ier- (1) characterised by: kaval-iero = cavalier; (2) a tree or plant bearing the fruit etc indicated: pom-iero = apple tree; (3) a holder for something: kandel-iero = candlestick. -if- indicates production or generation of something: sudor-ifar = to sweat; martel-if-isto = hammer maker. -ig- to make, render, or transform into: bel-igar = to beautify; petr-igar = to petrify; larj-igar = to broaden; korekt-igar = to correct. -il- denotes instrument or means of performing an action (added to verbal roots): bros-ilo = brush; paf-ilo = gun; bar-ilo = barrier; lud-ilo = plaything, toy. -im- fraction: du-imo = half; quar-imo = quarter. -in- female: spoz-ino = wife; aktor-ino = actress; kaval-ino = mare. -ind- deserving to be, worthy of: respekt-inda = respectable; laud-inda = praiseworthy. -ism- denotes a system, doctrine or belief: social-ismo = socialism; katolik-ismo = Catholicism; real-ismo = realism. -ist- denotes a person in an occupation or profession: dent-isto = dentist; kant-isto = professional singer; also adherent of a party or doctrine: elit-isto = elitist. -iv- capable of, that can do something (added to verbal roots): instrukt-iva = instructive; konvink-iva = convincing. -iz- to provide with or put on: arm-izar = to arm; kron-izar = to crown; butr-izar = to (put) butter (on). -op- so many at a time: quar-ope = four together, four at a time. -opl- multiplying: du-opla = double; tri-opla = triple. -oz- full of, containing: joy-oza = joyful, joyous; por-oza = porous; kuraj-oza = courageous. -ul- male: spoz-ulo = husband; kat-ulo = tom-cat. -ur- result or product of an action (added to verbal roots): pikt-uro = picture; skult-uro = sculpture; apert-uro = opening. -uy- container: violin-uyo = violin case; sigar-uyo = cigar box. -yun- young of an animal: bov-yuno = calf; kat-yuno = kitten. 음운탈락 is useful mainly in poetry, of which there is quite a lot in Ido. The final -a of the adjective may be omitted (e.g., bon instead of bona; nacional instead of nacionala), and the final -as of the present tense of the verb may be elided (e.g., dank instead of dankas). In ordinary texts, however, the instance most generally found is use of es instead of esas (= am, is, are) since this word is used so often and the shorter form is convenient. (A few other words, such as some pronouns, also have short forms as noted above and in the vocabularies.) 숫자 are formed as shown by the following examples: un, du, tri, quar, kin, sis, sep, ok, non, dek; dek-e-un (eleven), dek-e-du (twelve), dek-e-tri (thirteen), dek-e-quar (fourteen) ... dek-e-non (nineteen); duadek (twenty), duadek-e-un (twenty-one), duadek-e-du (twenty-two) ...; triadek (thirty)... quaradek-e-kin (forty-five); ... cent (hundred), ... sepacent-e-duadek-e-sis (seven hundred and twenty-six); mil (thousand). Note the use of the letter a to link figures which are multiplied together (as in duadek for twenty, i.e. two times ten), and the use of -e- to link numbers which are added to make the required larger number.